


Yes, You Big Idiot!

by angelbaby731



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, did I hear phan?, kinda in Dan's POV, ooooo mawwaige is what gazers us here today, phanphanphanphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tags, tags, tags, let us contemplate the use of tags! you can pretty much guess ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, You Big Idiot!

Dan typed furiously on his computer. He had to finish this project today, before Phil woke up. He was sending the document to the printer when Phil walked in holding the sloshing Hello Kitty mug. 

Phil asked Dan out over a year ago, but Dan was still giddy about it. He hoped his plan would top Phil's youtube date proposal. 

"Morning, love," Phil half said, half yawned. 

"Morning," Dan replied, snapping his laptop shut.

"How long've you been up?"

"Since 10 AM."

"But... It's not 10 AM yet...?"

Dan noddeed sleepily. "10 AM yesterday."

Phil laughed, a playful, adorable laugh that Dan couldnt help but smile at, despite his exhaustion.

"Well thats just brilliant, Dan!" Phil laughed. 

Dan grinned and made his way to the printer as the paper dispensed into the tray. Phil gave him a questioning look, but Dan just slipped into his room.

Dan sat down at his desk and grabbed his scissors. As he cut each strip of paper, he numbered them so that they wouldnt get out of order. The treasure hunt would be quite impossible that way. Now he just had to set them up. He straightened them, taping a small black box to the last one. He pulled on his galaxy T-Shirt and dashed out the door. Phil tried to call him back, but dan had to hurry.

He drove around London, placing slips of paper everywhere that they had had a reltaional milestone. He also ordered a bubble tea in China Town and stopped by the flat to put it in the fridge with a note stuck in the straw. As he placed the last note in the ear of the big lion at the park, he pulled out his phone to text Phil.

_**You still home? -Dan** _

_**Yus. -Phil** _

_**Stay there. -Dan** _

_**  
**_Phil agreed, somewhat grudgingly, and Dan hurried home. He walked through the kitchen to make sure Phil hadnt touched the tea. Nah. Phil's in the shower so he hadnteven noticed it. He made his way to Phil's bedroom and left the first note on Phils hairdryer.

_Check the fridge._ He wrote.

Dan rushed back out the door onto thw busy street. he rode the tube to the big lion at the park and found an inconspicuous place to sit. He pulled out his phone. Dan had gotten Kat and Pj to secretly follow Phil on the treasure hunt with video camaras. He texted each of the and told them to get ready. Immediatly, the camaras started the live stream as Phil stepped out of the flat onto the pavement.

As Phil reached every mark, Dan felt more and more like his stomache was trying to escape through his throat.

Phil finally made it to the park just after sundown. Dan was almost positive that everyone in London could hear his heart pounding. Phil looked around a bit, and then began to climb the lion. As he was climbing, Dan spotted Kat and Pj in a bush and gave the a thumbs up. Kat tried to give one back, but almost dropped the camara. When Phil reached the top, he pulled the strip of paper out of the lions hear, almost dropping the box in the process. Dan bit his tongue to keep from shouting out in excitement. 

Phil began to read the note, moving his lips. 

_Phil, I hope you enjoyed the treasure hunt. Took me long enough to set up! I love you, and the years I've been with you, I've never been happier. I wont get too sentimental... I wont even ask out loud cuz I'm pretty sure you can tell what this is about when you open the box. Hurry up, now, Phillion... Love, Dan._

_  
_Phil opened the box with shaking hands, but quickly shut it after seeing what was inside. He looked around, and then opened it again.this time he took out the plain gold band that was engraved to say: _Lions and llamas forever!_ And put it on. Dan tapped his leg nervously.

Phil tilted his head back to look at the stars coming out, and then shouted loud enough for all of England to hear, "I don't know where you are, you big idiot, but  _YES!"_

_  
_Dan lept out from his place on the bench and sprinted to the lion. Phil slid off of its back and into Dan's arms and kissed him softly. "Yes, yes, yes..." Phil whispered softly, unable to stop. Tears slipped off of Dan's cheeks and into the shorter boys hair. The rest of the park applauded, and Kat and Pj came out to have a group hug, filled with _everyone crying._ Phil grabbed Dan's hand and said, "Let's go home." Dan smiled and and they headed back to the flat.

 


End file.
